


bliss

by parfum



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous asahi, the new season is beautiful and these two are the cutest dorks in love so i had to write this, this is....so self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parfum/pseuds/parfum
Summary: “Damn it, Kisumi! Which is more important, your friends or your club?”“Both are equally important, haha…” He chuckles out and Asahi wants to die because he somehow lookscutelike that, salmon pink hair all mussed up, a mirthful gleam in his bright eyes. Kisumi looks up at Asahi when he’s been let go and smiles so sweetly the latter can’t help but feel his cheeks heat up.Haru and Makoto just stare at the duo.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much based on ep3 of the new season!! i love asahi and kisumi a lot and they literally are the cutest (and realest, because free! is a clusterfuck of ships but they. they are CANON, ok) and i just love them so much ahh （≧∇≦）

“I’m here!” chirps Shigino Kisumi from the door and smiles at his friends on a table by the window, completely unaffected by the fact that  _ he’s late _ or that he has about 13 missed calls from Shiina Asahi who, currently, is busy glaring daggers at his extravagantly  _ stupid _ boyfriend.

 

Before Asahi can stop himself or comprehend the presence of Haru and Makoto staring at him, he lets out a barrage of questions, each burning with poorly disguised annoyance. 

 

“Don’t give us that!” He barely manages to avoid saying “me”. “You didn’t call or anything.” And didn’t check your  _ goddamn phone _ too, apparently. “What have you been doing?”

 

All through this, Kisumi makes himself at home at sits down, entirely indifferent to the remarks being thrown his way. Finally, he says “Gathering information!” and has the gall to fucking  _ wink _ at Asahi. 

 

Asahi wants to throttle the living daylights out of him but before he can do exactly that, Kisumi takes out his phone and shows Haru, Makoto and him when they can meet Ikuya. 

 

“This is X-Day!” he exclaims. “It’s the day Ikuya doesn’t have swimming practice. That’s the day you should go meet him.”

 

What the  _ fuck _ ?

 

“ _ We  _ should? What about you?” Asahi grits his teeth.

 

“Oh, I’m meeting up with another club that day…” He lingers off cheekily.

 

“Damn it, Kisumi! Which is more important, your friends or your club?” Asahi takes hold of Kisumi’s throat with both hands and shakes him because  _ what the fuck is this club nonsense _ .

 

Kisumi keeps giggling and Asahi is tempted to actually  _ strangle _ that utter idiot. 

 

“Both are equally important, haha…” He chuckles out and Asahi wants to die because he somehow looks  _ cute _ like that, salmon pink hair all mussed up, a mirthful gleam in his bright eyes. Kisumi looks up at Asahi when he’s been let go and smiles so sweetly the latter can’t help but feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Haru and Makoto just stare at the duo.

 

* * *

 

When they’re finally back home at their apartment, Kisumi wastes no time in declaring : “You were jealous.”

 

Asahi looks away again and goes to his closet to grab some nightwear, paying no attention to his boyfriend smirking broadly at him.

 

“You  _ are _ jealous! Asahi-chan, you’re so cute!” Kisumi croons and wraps his arms around Asahi from the back, enveloping him in a warm embrace. 

 

Asahi reddens up but continues to ignore Kisumi. He thinks of Haru and Makoto giving him those glances back at the coffeehouse and stiffens.  _ They must think I’m a control freak or something.  _ Having always been possessive of Kisumi, he doesn’t know how _ —  _ _ how _ to tone it down. How to give his boyfriend the space he deserves. How to stop being so damn annoyed when he doesn’t spend time with him. How to act like a normal person in a relationship. 

 

He’s interrupted by his inner monologue when Kisumi turns to face him. He’s wearing a subtle frown on his face, like he knows something’s wrong. “Hey, what happened?’ His tone is gentle now.

 

Asahi doesn’t know how to respond to that so he just tells the truth in the form of a half-whispered apology. “I’m sorry. For being too possessive. Again.” He looks down in shame.

 

Kisumi stares at his boyfriend in mild shock. “What?” He asks, startled. He takes Asahi’s hands in his own and presses them softly when he doesn’t meet his gaze.

 

“Asahi… look at me.” 

 

After a hesitant second or two, Asahi does and is surprised to see Kisumi staring intently at him. “What?”

 

“Look, you’re allowed to be jealous. I don’t know if you know this but it’s fine! It’s actually very cute and well _ —  _ you seriously think I don’t get jealous when you’re with your teammates? And really, there’s no point to any of this because I’m too in love with you, Asahi and _ — _ ”

 

“You get jealous when I’m with my teammates?” Asahi cuts him off, some of the trademark energy already returning into his expression.

 

“Well, no.  _ Maybe _ . A tiny, miniscule amount but _ — _ ah!” Kisumi yelps and then shuts right up because Asahi’s lips are on his and  _ yes _ .

 

“I love you too.” He says in between kisses, his eyes earnest and shining and Kisumi sighs internally because this is _ — _ bliss. Pure bliss.

 

They let go of each other after a while and change into their pajamas, Kisumi moving off to the kitchen to heat up some curry udon and Asahi finishing up his essay. 

 

Once they’ve had dinner and completed the homework for the day, Asahi and Kisumi crash their small yet cozy sofa. They’re cramped and barely fit in but it doesn’t matter to either of them when they’re busy making out and ignoring the loud action film playing on the TV. 

“Hm. Do you really get jealous too?” Asahi murmurs, his tone not really questioning, as he presses chaste kisses to Kisumi’s neck. Kisumi stares up at him with sleepy eyes and answers. “Yes, of course, Asahi-chan, have you seen yourself? It’s hard to  _ not _ get jealous when you look like _ — _ that.” 

Asahi catches the blush Kisumi is sporting and quickly presses lips to cheeks and entangles his hands in the rough pink strands of his hair. “Mhm. I could say the same. We really are an attractive couple, aren’t we?” 

He’s met with a delightful laugh. “Yes, we are.” Kisumi replies and inches his face upward to kiss his ridiculously adorable boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come cry about free/anime w me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ilyhajime) !


End file.
